My Rules of Conduct
by wid07key
Summary: Headstrong Holly O'Hara has been thrust into a world full of magic, anxiously fretful parents, and irritable sisters,but what else is new? However,as life as a witch progresses, Holly realizes she is stuck in a life that may be too much for her.


**My Rules of Conduct Part Two**

Note: I greatly encourage and appreciate reviews, criticisms are my best friend! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, it goes a little slow in the beginning, but it is essential as the first few chapters contain important information.

* * *

I threw the last of my clothes in a heap on the suitcase, hearing the shouting about something trivial coming from downstairs.

My sister was at it again.

I slammed the suitcase shut, having to sit on it to close it all the way. I tried pulling it down the lush brown carpet that lined the staircase, but only succeeded in falling on my butt.

"Ma…" I called out meekly, "can you...uhm...do that floaty thing?"

"accio suitcase!" my Mother exclaimed, peering up from the bottom of the stairs with a smirk playing at her lips. I gave her a dirty look.

"so I'm new at magic. Technically, it's your fault."

"oh that's right," she responded, rolling her eyes, "blame your dear old mother!"

I got up from my spot on the stairs, and fetched my other bags, this time successfully making the trip down. My sister was at the bottom, tapping her foot as her heavy black glasses were sliding down her nose.

"Holly. Stop stealing my books! Ma bought them for me!" she shrieked, launching toward my book bag. I stepped in front, blocking her path.

"Rosey, I took them because Ma told me to put them in my bag for you! Calm down."

"stop calling me that." She snapped, "My name is Rosemary!" her voice rose to a dangerous level, so I decided to let her win.

"fine," I huffed, "Rosemary!" she stomped off towards the car, taking her suitcase, with much difficulty, behind her.

Rosemary, unfortunately, is my crazy twin we're fraternal twins and completely different. She's also one minute and forty seven seconds older than me, which she will never let me live down.

I grabbed my suitcase, stuffing my wand in my skinny jeans pocket. I rolled my suitcase out to the car, achieving satisfaction when, again, I didn't knock my self to the concrete.

Ma levitated all of the bags into the trunk, and Rosemary and I piled in the back of the car. Ma took the passenger seat and Dad, who had been finishing up some paperwork in his study, trotted toward the car and slid into the driver's seat, his comb over flopping gently around on his head. As soon as Dad slid into the seat and closed the door tight, Rosemary started whining.

"Dad hurry up. they're having a Prefect meeting. You know, it's amazing the Headmaster let me be a Prefect in my first year there." She bragged, turning her head toward me slightly, smiling in a smug fashion. I rolled my eyes, forming my lips in a thin line.

Rosemary was a drama queen, bragger, and A+ student, all rolled into one. Me, on the other hand, well…I'm not the most talented in the world. So sue me!

Dad nodded his head, and turned the keys into the ignition, starting the car and taking off towards Kings cross station. The whole car ride, it was silent, mainly because Rosemary had her head stuck in a book (1001 ways to use magical herbs), but I could tell the atmosphere was insanely intense. Mom was twirling her necklace between her forefinger and thumb, occasionally casting worried glances at Dad, who returned them with the same intensity. I looked out the window, briefly wondering why my parents were so worried about something I thought was so extraordinarily awesome. My thoughts were interrupted as my Father slowed to a stop and parked next to the station. Rosemary looked up from her book, and jumped out of the car before it even came to a stop. My Mom sighed, and went to go help us with the trunks. Dad took Rosemary's bags, who, seeing the simple-looking station (what did she think, that King's Cross would have three heads?), stuck her nose back into her book. My stomach was rolling in anxiety as we paraded down the platform through crowds of people trying to board trains. The walk was growing long and I was getting impatient, so I took my chance to question My parents.

"Mom?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant, "what's the matter?" My mother gave me a small little smile, which didn't make me feel better at all. Her feet appeared to be slapping harder against the platform as she responded,

"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all" the smile was glued on her face the rest of the walk to our platform, and when we at last stopped, it was replaced with a pensive look.

"I think this is it, Howard, but it's been so long." She stood, reminiscing for a moment, then turned toward myself and my sister.

"Alright you two, off you go"

"Mom, that's a pillar you're pointing to." I said giving my Dad a funny look when he let out a chuckle.

Rosemary looked up from her book.

"No, no, Holly. That's platform 9 and three-quarters. Obviously you didn't read Hogwarts: a History. We're supposed to run through it. It's a portal to get to the Hogwarts Express."

I laughed, raising my eyebrows at my parents.

"there is no way in bloody—" I felt a strong push on my back and I went tumbling into the pillar-or rather, tumbling through. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor, the ground cold beneath me.


End file.
